


Glowing in the dark.

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Australian Grand Prix 2015, Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian is sad he can't share his first Ferrari podium with Kimi. Kimi decides they can have their own celebration instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching the Australian GP from 2015 today and it was a race I haven't seen as I started watching from the second race onwards from that season. Just a quick disclaimer I cannot remember if Seb had hit Kimi in this race or not, I know I heard something about it but when I looked at the info on Wikipedia it didn't say anything about it. I caught this race from lap 30 onwards and felt sad about Kimi's retirement so I wanted to write this.

"Sorry about your race"

Kimi glances up at the voice coming from the doorway to his cool down room.

Sebastian was standing there covered in champagne and with a flush covering his cheeks, he was probably elated from getting on the podium in his first race with Ferrari.

"Eh, it's okay," Kimi shrugs, "at least you got onto the podium, congratulations."

"Thanks," Sebastian glances down and fiddles with the bottle of champagne in his hands, "I had wanted to share that podium with you."

"You knew that wasn't going to happen." Kimi answers, "especially with the way that idiot Maldonado was driving."

"Yes, but still." Sebastian makes his way over to Kimi and hands him the bottle. "I wanted you to be by my side"

Kimi takes the bottle from him and looks up into Sebastian's eyes. "You're an idiot! First podium with Ferrari and you worry about me!" Kimi gives him a warm smile, shaking his head.

"I'll always worry about you." Sebastian answers, "you belonged up there with me today."

"We still have time for that to happen." Kimi assures him softly, holding the bottle towards Sebastian. "Now, why don't we go enjoy this bottle of champagne together? I know some place we can drink it in peace"

Sebastian's eyes light up. "I'd like that, where do you have in mind?"

Kimi gives him a mischievous smile. "You'll see."

* * *

Kimi gives Sebastian instructions to meet him after dark at the track.

Sebastian has to climb over a fence to get in and his heart hammers in his chest at the idea of getting caught.

He looks around him. The track is covered in a layer of darkness, but he doesn't dare shine his phone's touch in order to light his way. He's worried there are guards around.

He doesn't have enough time to think about that though as suddenly Kimi appears from out of nowhere and claps him on the shoulder.

Sebastian jumps at the sudden touch and just about stops the scream that threatens to come out, he turns to Kimi and glares at him.

Kimi puts a hand to his mouth to signal him to stay quiet and then takes his hand to lead him across the track.

It's unnerving how easily Kimi moves in the dark. Sebastian can barely see where he is going and yet Kimi moves like he has a cat's eye vision of the area around him.

Kimi keeps a tight hold of Sebastian's hand and murmurs softly to him to keep following him.

Sebastian is enthralled with this, the added danger of getting caught sending his nerves into overdrive.

Kimi keeps walking with him until they get to some steps.

Kimi slowly leads the way, making sure Sebastian isn't going to go arse over tit in the dark on the steps, but thankfully he makes it up them safely.

Kimi tugs Sebastian along and then gets him to sit down on something round and slightly raised from the ground.

Sebastian looks up at Kimi's silhouette, he can just make out Kimi's smile in the dark.

"Do you know where we are?" Kimi asks softly.

Sebastian thinks for a second before it dawns on him. "You've taken me to the podium."

Kimi nods, smiling at Sebastian before pulling out a bottle of champagne he had hidden on the platform. "And I have champagne, it's time we celebrated."

Sebastian cannot stop smiling as he stands up and helps Kimi open the bottle in the dark.

Kimi offers him the bottle first and Sebastian takes it, taking a drink from the sweet bubbly liquid.

He hands it back to Kimi after wiping his mouth and Kimi takes a long swig of it to, before placing it back near the podium steps.

Sebastian walks over to the podium spots and sits down on the middle one, making some room on it so Kimi can settle down next to him.

It's a tight fit, but Sebastian likes the feeling of Kimi pressed up against him.

"Thank you." Sebastian says softly after a few minutes of companionable silence.

"For what?" Kimi asks, his eyes gazing out over what little he could see of the track.

"For bringing me here, doing this for me. You didn't have to." Sebastian turns to face Kimi and is wholly aware of how close he is to him.

"It's nothing." Kimi replies, "I wanted to celebrate with you. You did well today, I'm proud of you."

Sebastian ducks his head and Kimi chuckles.

"You can take anything bar me complimenting you. Do I really have that affect on you?" Kimi asks, his smile teasing.

"You've always had an effect on me." Sebastian murmurs, almost to himself, but Kimi hears him.

"Really?" Kimi pauses for a second, almost like he's choosing his words carefully. "I guess I should say you've always had an effect on me too"

Sebastian turns his head sharply to face Kimi and forgets how close they are. Their noses almost brush as Sebastian tries to control his breathing.

"Really? How?" Sebastian breathes out softly, not daring to move.

"Well, the effect you have-" Kimi murmurs all soft and teasing and so so close, "-is that I've always wanted to kiss you"

And he does.

Sebastian can taste the champagne as he kisses Kimi and he sighs into the kiss, holding onto Kimi so he doesn't fall off of the podium spot.

Kimi holds Sebastian close and kisses him hard and fast, making Sebastian feel weak at the knees.

When they part, Sebastian feels lightheaded and woozy. A combination of champagne and Kimi causing him to feel as if the world is spinning.

"Are you okay?" Kimi asks in alarm as he reaches out to grab Sebastian before he topples off of the podium.

"I'm fine." Sebastian answers, grinning like a love struck fool.

Sebastian rightens himself again and looks at Kimi in the dark.

"Let's do that again?" Sebastian asks almost slyly.

And Kimi gladly pulls him back into a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Starry Eyed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913066) by [ZDcookie_996](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996)




End file.
